


Don't

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 16 year old dan, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, Rimming, pastel x punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel!Dan spends the weekend at his hot older boyfriend, punk!Phil’s, house and gets rimmed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sinner.  
> @mom i'm sorry  
> no but seriously, this was prompted and i'm always a slut for rimming.  
> if you wanna read it on tumblr, you can check out the fic + prompt [here](http://theaterkidlester.tumblr.com/post/127604366781/dont). Have an idea that you're too lazy to write? Maybe you like my writing? Prompt something [here](http://theaterkidlester.tumblr.com/ask)  
> all kudos and comments are appreciated

_Bus just arrived, I should be there soon xx,_  was the text that Phil got at ten that Saturday morning. He smiled as he typed out a reply to Dan to acknowledge that he had received the text. Dan tried to come to his house often, without his parents knowing. He wasn’t out to them yet, so he always had to come up with an excuse to hang out with Phil. This time, they were spending the whole weekend together, Dan’s parents under the pretense that he was going on a road trip with his friend Chris.  


Chris had picked Dan up early that morning, only to drive Dan to the bus stop and head back home. Dan had been on the train for a while, snapchatting Phil the entire time. Dan was Phil’s polar opposite when it came to fashion. Whereas Phil was kind of a punk, _(he had blue hair, tattoos, and multiple piercings,)_  Dan was more into pastel things. Dan’s entire wardrobe consisted of light pinks and baby blues. He handmade flower crowns and wore them constantly. The only piercings he had were his ears, and his earrings were usually light pink or floral.

There was also the subject of their age. Whereas Dan was 16, Phil was 18. This wasn’t illegal, seeing as though they had less than a four year age gap between them, but Dan knew his parents wouldn’t approve. Even if they did warm up to the idea of him being gay,  _(which he highly doubted,)_ they would want him to date someone from his school. And, according to Dan, they were all twats.

There was a knock on Phil’s door, breaking the older boy out of his thoughts. He walked over quickly and opened it, smiling when he saw his boyfriend. Dan had straightened his hair,  _(Phil didn’t know why he bothered. He thought the curly hair was adorable.)_ He was wearing a light pink sweater that had a peter pan collar. He was wearing black skinny jeans,  _(probably the only black article of clothing he owned,)_  and a pair of bubblegum pink high tops that matched his sweater. If there was anything Dan had a lot of, it was shoes.  “Hi!” Dan said happily, greeting his boyfriend with a tight hug.

“Hey,” Phil replied with a soft chuckle, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders lightly. They let go after a minute, Dan walking through the doorway so that Phil could shut the door. Dan dropped his bag on the floor, a pink thing from Victoria’s Secret, before walking over to Phil’s couch. Phil chuckled again at the action. Sometimes, it was as if Dan lived in his house.

“What were you watching?” Dan asked. Phil circled over to the couch and plopped down next to Dan. He looked over to the television quickly before looking back at his boyfriend.

“Buffy,” Phil answered. Dan smiled at that, chuckling softly at the predictability of his boyfriend. “It’s a pretty good one. Buffy loses her virginity to Angel and then he has his soul ripped out of his body because he was happy.”

“Damn,” Dan said, nodding a little to show his approval. Phil pressed play, the episode continuing from where he had left off. Dan cuddled into Phil’s side. The older of them smiled, wrapping an arm around Dan’s shoulders. Dan left his head drop against Phil’s chest, and Phil’s hand snaked between the two of them to run softly through Dan’s hair.

“Hey Phil,” Dan spoke after a while, turning his head so that he could look up at his boyfriend. Phil looked down at him, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking over at the television as the credits for the episode of Buffy they were watching started to roll.

“Have you ever,” Dan blushed, his voice trailing off. Phil gave him a questioning look, his hand still running through Dan’s hair slowly. “Have you ever been rimmed?” Dan’s cheeks were tinted bright red, his eyes downcast, and the sleeves of his sweater pulled over his hands, giving him what Phil lovingly called ‘sweater paws’. He was embarrassed. How cute.

“I have,” Phil answered, pulling Dan further up on his chest so that the younger was practically laying on top of him.

“Did you like it?” Dan asked, his cheeks still red, but his voice sounded intrigued.

Phil chuckled softly at Dan’s question, adjusting his boyfriend’s flower crown, which had fallen off of his head slightly. “I suppose so,” he answered. “I like rimming more than being rimmed.” Dan hummed softly in understanding and Phil pressed further, “Why?”

Dan’s cheeks burned brighter, if that were even possible. In fact, his whole body turned red, and he squirmed in Phil’s arms. “I dunno,” he said softly.

“Do you want me to rim you?” Phil asked. Dan looked down at the floor again. Phil tilted Dan’s chin up with two fingers, so that his boyfriend was forced to look at him. Dan’s eyes feigned innocence. “Because I would if you wanted me to.”

“Alright,” Dan said softly, and that was all it took for Phil to move. He unbuttoned Dan’s pants quickly, managing to get the skinny jeans off only after years of experience with skinny jeans of his own. The only thing they were good for was making asses look pretty. Ironically, they were a pain in the ass.

Phil smiled when he saw Dan’s boxers of choice. They looked expensive and, like the rest of his outfit, were a baby pink. It was kind of adorable. Phil wasted no time in getting rid of them, throwing them into the ever growing pile of clothes. He smiled when he saw Dan’s cock, resting red and engorged against his skin. He started to stroke it slowly, eliciting little whimpers and gasps from his boyfriend. “What do you want, Dan?” And then, when he younger didn’t respond. “I need you to tell me what you want.”

“Want-” Dan gasped as Phil’s thumb traced the slit of his cock. “Want you to eat me out.”

“Yeah,” Phil said, his voice gone. He pulled Dan closer, so that the boy was nearly sitting on his face. “Yeah, alright. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Dan gasped at the first touch of Phil’s tongue to his ass. Phil started slow: short, quick thrusts of his tongue that left Dan gasping and pleading for more. Dan was always so noisy. Phil had no idea why his neighbors had yet to complain. When Dan really started begging, Phil thrust his tongue into Dan’s ass. The younger of them called out loudly, grinding back onto Phil’s tongue. His words become a slur of Phil’s name jumbled together. Phil loved dating a teenager. You could get them off quick and fast and then do it all over again.

And sure enough, within a few minutes of this beautiful torture, Dan was on the edge. He didn’t have to warn Phil, the older could tell before Dan could. Dan would go quiet, his legs would tense up, his whole body would flush a beautiful shade of pink. His hair would curl and his eyes would go wide, his mouth would hang open but no sound would come out. He would be tense and rigid and still.

And orgasm would hit, and his muscles would relax. His eyes would shut, his head thrown back, screaming and crying out for Phil. His hands looking for something to grab, to fist, scratching down Phil’s back if he couldn’t find anything, leaving painful red marks, a reminder of the time Dan was at his house. This time, his nails were digging into his hips, leaving bright red indents in the skin. He called out Phil’s name is short little huffs. Phil licked him throughout his orgasm, stopping only when Dan mewled from the over sensitivity.

Dan crawled off of Phil and onto his lap, kissing his boyfriend softly, which was kind of gross in hindsight. Dan pulled away and made a face, to which Phil laughed softly. “How was that?”

“Very good.” Dan replied. He crawled off of Phil’s lap and got onto his hands and knees. Phil looked at him curiously.

“What are you doing, baby?”

Dan unbuckled Phil’s jeans and pulled them down, nearly drooling at the sight of Phil’s erection. “Repaying the favor.” 


End file.
